gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
King Krusha K. Rool
King Krusha K. Rool is an alter-ego of King K. Rool and the final boss of Donkey Kong 64. After Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kongs successfully stop King K. Rool from destroying DK Isles, K. Rool attempted to escape in his ship. However, it crashes down thanks to K. Lumsy and the Kongs make chase. Then, each of the five Kongs must engage King Krusha K. Rool in battle. Appearance As King Krusha K. Rool, K. Rool dons a pair of boxing gloves and is wearing blue shorts. He also wears red shoes with his left one having a hole in it. Battle In battle, King Krusha K. Rool must fight against all five of the kongs in different rounds in battle. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is the first to face King Krusha K. Rool in the first round. During this battle, Donkey Kong must jump into the four barrel cannons around each corner of the ring and fire himself into King Krusha K. Rool. Donkey Kong must be careful with the timing as King Krusha K. Rool will throw punches to stop him. When King Krusha K. Rool cheers at the crowd, Donkey Kong must quickly fire himself into him to deal damage. As each damage is taken, King Krusha K. Rool will throw faster punches and cheer for the crowd at a less time. After Donkey Kong has fired himself into King Krusha K. Rool four times, King Krusha K. Rool will faint. However, he is saved by the bell leading to the next round. Diddy Kong King Krusha K. Rool's next opponent is Diddy Kong and this battle is unique. Diddy must first avoid King Krusha K. Rool's attacks and jump into the Diddy barrel when it appears. Diddy must then fly up to the rafters and fire his peanuts into the targets on the lights. King Krusha K. Rool must be standing under one in order for him to be damaged. Diddy must also be careful as, even though he is safe in the air, King Krusha K. Rool will throw his boxing gloves like boomerangs to hit Diddy. After Diddy makes four lights fall on King Krusha K. Rool, he will pass out but is saved by the bell. Lanky Kong King Krusha K. Rool is going against Lanky Kong now but he still has a light on his head from his battle with Diddy. During the entire battle, King Krusha K. Rool is blinded and can only really battle by hearing Lanky. In this battle, Lanky must use his long arms to hit switches outside the ring to make a barrel appear. The barrel contains a banana peel and Lanky must throw it near one of his musical pads. Lanky must then play his instrument and lure King Krusha K. Rool into slipping onto a banana peel. If Lanky is successful, King Krusha K. Rool will slip onto the banana peel causing damage. If Lanky is unsuccessful, King Krusha K. Rool will run him over. After slipping onto the banana peels four times, King Krusha K. Rool will pass out but is saved by the bell. Tiny Kong Before he can begin his round with Tiny Kong, several Kremlings help get the light off of King Krusha K. Rool's head. After the light has been taken off, King Krusha K. Rool is ready to fight again. In this round, King Krusha K. Rool will launch powerful shockwaves at Tiny. After doing so three times, King Krusha K. Rool will rub his behind in pain and a Tiny barrel appears. Tiny must turn small in get into the hole in King Krusha K. Rool's left shoe. In here, King Krusha K. Rool will attempt to crush Tiny with his toes. There is a pattern and Tiny must fire her feathers at each toe to make them swell up. After all four toes are swollen up, King Krusha K. Rool will pass out but is, once again, saved by the bell. Chunky Kong King Krusha K. Rool begins his final round against Chunky Kong. King Krusha K. Rool isn't playing anymore as he quickly turns invisible in order to trick Chunky. Chunky must turn invisible himself to make King Krusha K. Rool visible then hop into a Chunky barrel to turn giant. Then, Chunky is placed on one corner and King Krusha K. Rool readies himself to attack from the other corner. Chunky must Primate Punch at the right moment to send King Krusha K. Rool flying backwards. If Chunky misses the timing, King Krusha K. Rool will uppercut Chunky dealing damage and forcing Chunky to turn invisible and giant all over again. After each hit, King Krusha K. Rool will go faster in his attacks and even turn invisible close to the end. After four Primate Punches, King Krusha K. Rool is finally knocked out for good and Chunky celebrates his win. King Krusha K. Rool gets up and attempts to attack Chunky but Candy appears and charms him. Unfortunately for him, King Krusha K. Rool's back is turned and Funky Kong fires a boot toward him sending him flying. King Krusha K. Rool ends up in K. Lumsy's Island and is beaten up by the giant Kremling before getting send flying again. Trivia *King Krusha K. Rool is one of three bosses in the game to be fought with Hunky Chunky. The other two are the Toy Monster and Dogadon. *King Krusha K. Rool is also the second boss in the game that can be (or is fought) using all five of the Kongs. The other one being the King Kut Out. *Out of all of the Kongs that King Krusha K. Rool fights, Chunky Kong is the only one to make use of all three of his special moves against him (Gorilla Gone, Hunky Chunky, and Primate Punch). **Additionally, Lanky Kong is the only Kong that doesn't use any of his special moves against King Krusha K. Rool. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms Category:Kremlings Category:Kremling Krew Category:Bosses in the Donkey Kong series Category:Reptiles